Billy Black su historia One shot
by Bella Cullen H
Summary: Esta es mi version de la historia de Billy Black el ultimo Jefe de los quileutes. Padre de Jacob. Una vida que el no deseaba, sin embargo tuvo que asumir, vean cual fue el precio a pagar...


Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Billy Black, su historia.

Ser el hijo primogénito de Ephraim Black, siempre había sido una enorme responsabilidad para mi.

Como su sucesor, tenia que llevar una vida digna y respetada con mi pueblo, los Quileutes.

Pero era mucho más de lo que yo podia manejar. Mi padre, el líder de la tribu, un hombre valiente, decidió y sabio, nos permitió vivir con mucha libertad y juicio para estar varias tribus conviviendo en paz. Los Makha y otras tribus eran nuestros vecinos, pero convivíamos tan pacíficamente que no había problemas entre vecinos, al contrario, se logró llegar a un punto donde la mayoría sabían que lo mejor era trabajar juntos para l bien de nuestras tribus. Recluidos en nuestra reservación, por los cara pálidas, no teníamos mucho que hacer, prácticamente estábamos apartados de la civilización.

Desde pequeño, siempre anhelé tener una moto. Quería recorrer el mundo y verlo por mi mismo. Odiaba los libros de texto donde las ilustraciones y las narraciones hablaban de lugares exóticos, de ciudades imponentes, de tecnología superior que día a día, avanzaba.

En ese pequeño mundo me desenvolví. Nunca fui capaz de desobedecer a mi padre, a pesar de querer hacerlo más de una vez. El honor de los Black, recaía en mi.

Con pesar vi pasar los años de mi niñez y entrar en mi adolescencia, me sentía frustrado y amargado por permanecer siempre en este lugar. La Push. A pesar de todo, mis amigos Quil Ateara y Joshua Uley eran los que mejor me entendían, con ellos, yo podia ser yo mismo, el chico que quería ver el mundo por si mismo.

Ya había visto con sorpresa y maravilla, como Abigail, la hermosa joven de otra tribu, había cambiado. Habíamos sido amigos desde niños y siempre que podíamos estábamos juntos. Nos encantaba jugar en las marismas, y recolectar caracoles. Nos íbamos a jugar al bosque donde ella se escondía y yo la buscaba. Eran días llenos de felicidad. Y cuando me inundaba la frustración de permanecer en ese lugar, mi plan ideado hacia tiempo, en concreto desde niño, era llevarme a Abbie y recorrer el mundo juntos. Cuando entré a la adolescencia fue el momento que me dí cuenta, que amaba a Abbie. Su rostro sereno y apacible, con sus preciosos ojos negros, al igual que su enorme trenza, pues su cabello caía como cascada, cuando lo traía suelto, más debajo de sus caderas.

Para mi, ella era como un hada del bosque ó una sirena del mar, que se había quedado en la tierra. No había momento que no pensara en ella. Y fue mucho mas, cuando ella correspondió a mi amor.

Fue una tarde relativamente tranquila, que salimos a caminar, le habían pedido que llevara unas hierbas curativas que crecían lejos de la reserva, y como siempre la acompañé. Caminamos al principio en silencio, mientras no sabia como decirle que la amaba, pero me aterraba el pensar que ella me dijera que ella no correspondía a mis sentimientos. Ella resbaló con una piedra y al momento la sostuve para evitar que cayera. Abbie, se aferró a mis hombros y volteó.

No había momento más perfecto que ese.

Sus preciosos luceros negros, resplandecían, su boca húmeda, se entreabrió, invitándome a probar su sabor. Y lo hice.

Lentamente me acerqué a ella, disfrutando el momento y sintiendo su piel quemando la mía. La besé con intensidad. Nuestro primer beso, porque después de separarnos, ella se aferró a mi y volvió a besarme, no supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos ahí, pero después corrimos a buscar las hierbas que le habían pedido. Corríamos dichosos tomados de las manos y riendo, como chiquillos traviesos.

Desde ese día, no nos separábamos, a donde podíamos nos encontrábamos, habíamos encontrado el amor. Y era maravilloso. Ahora era el paraíso estar ahí. Con ella.

Ya no importaba el mundo exterior, ya no importaba que tuviera que cargar con el peso de ser el siguiente jefe y guía de mi pueblo, al contrario, era algo que solo seria la confirmación de mi dicha, porque yo me casaría con ella y seriamos muy felices. Y todo sería perfecto. Mis amigos Joshua y Quil, sabían de mi amor por Abbie, y me felicitaron. Ellos eran quienes nos encubrían, y siempre cuidaban que no nos vieran.

Pero el destino es traicionero. Y cuando tienes algo, que te hace feliz, el destino se complace en quitártelo de la manera mas cruel.

Como toda tribu, las tradiciones de nuestra tribu eran la ley. Y una noche, cuando cumplí los 18 años, mi padre me mandó llamar al consejo. Había que caminar un largo trecho hasta una parte oculta entre los acantilados, donde los jefes y los sabios hacían sus reuniones, lejos de las mujeres y los niños.

Yo sabia para qué me llamaba, y estaba tranquilo y contento. Al llegar, mi padre me miró con seriedad, y después de decirme que había sido llamado como guerrero por el jefe de los Quileutes, tenia unas pruebas que hacer, para saber si era digno sucesor de Ephraim Black.

Esa noche me enfrente a muchas cosas. La primera prueba era enfrentarme solo al peligro, sin armas, solo yo. El contrincante, una docena de víboras venenosas. Habían preparado una especie de ruedo donde no había manera de salir, una vez dentro. No supe como lo hice, pero salí victorioso. Llevaba a Sara en mi mente y en mi corazón. Esa prueba era para saber, si era capaz de enfrentarme al peligro ó huiría.

La siguiente era saber, hasta donde era capaz de soportar dolor. Así que dos guerreros jóvenes y fuertes me ataron a un poste. No quiero recordar pero me hicieron sufrir lo indecible, sin embargo, logré aguantar. Esa prueba era para saber si yo podia enfrentar el dolor por los demás, ó me doblegaría ante otros.

Y la tercer prueba consistió, después de un pequeño rato de descanso, en enfrentarme a tres guerreros fornidos. Mi padre me había entrenado bien. Y era algo que secretamente disfrutaba, la lucha. Casi a punto de darme por vencido, logré ganar.

Mi padre seguía serio pero complacido, podia ver en sus ojos una chispa de orgullo. Finalmente, delante de todos los guerreros y los sabios, mi padre podia decir en voz alta, que yo era el sucesor de su tribu. Mis amigos Qui y Joshua, sonreían complacidos por el nombramiento.

Al minuto siguiente, unas mujeres trajeron a una jovencita muy linda, Sara, quien era la hija del consejero de mi padre. Miré la escena, hasta que a la chica la dejaron junto a mi. Al voltear a ver a mi padre, él declaró con orgullo:

-"En la siguiente luna llena, sus destinos se unirán, así como se unirá mas la tribu. Ustedes serán los guías, lideres y consejeros de nuestra tribu, cuando seas jefe Billy."-Me quedé sin entender sus palabras mientras veía a la chica, tímida y con la mirada fija en el suelo. Mis amigos también estaban sorprendidos, sin saber qué decir.

Cuando al regresar a mi casa, la realidad de sus palabras por fin me llegó al cerebro, me inundé de rabia. Ni siquiera pude dormir de lo enojado que estaba ¿cómo podia hacerme esto mi padre?

La noticia era la comidilla del día en las tribus, lo que me hizo pensar con terror en Abigail.

¿Qué haría yo? ¿Qué haría ella? Desesperado fui a buscarla en la tarde a la orilla del río, como lo hacíamos. Ahí estaba ella, sentada en una enorme roca, de espaldas a mi. Al llegar a ella, me di cuenta que ella lloraba. La tomé delicadamente de los hombros y le di vuelta.

-¡Perdóname! Por favor. Yo no sabia que…-murmuré atrayéndola a mi. Sus sollozos me partían el alma, mientras ella se recomponía, y luego de unos segundos, me miró fijamente.

-No, perdóname tú a mi. Voy a casarme-sentenció, no podia creer lo que escuchaba, su mirada fija en mi, se veía llena de dolor.

-Me casaré antes que tú. Mis padres ya lo acordaron. No tiene caso volver a vernos, porque solo aumentara nuestro sufrimiento.-ella era más valiente que yo. No podia creer que se resignaba a nuestro destino.

-No Abigail, huyamos, vámonos lejos ¡donde nunca nos encuentren!-la sacudí de los hombros para que ella entrara en razón y aceptara. Sin embargó se soltó de mi agarre, y manteniéndose firme, habló:

-Tú Billy, eres el siguiente jefe de los Quileutes, tienes una responsabilidad que cumplir, tu padre, no tiene mas descendientes varones, solo hijas. Y no creo que quieras enfangar el honor de tu familia, eso destruiría a tu padre.-Era una verdad absoluta. Pero yo no quería nada sin ella. Como si me escuchara los pensamientos.

-Yo seré feliz Billy, porque siempre pensaré en ti, pero no me pidas más. Ni tu puedes faltar, mucho menos yo. Sabes lo que sucedería conmigo.-claro que lo sabia, podían matarla impunemente, si ella, ahora se acercaba a mi. Por ser de otra tribu, por ser prohibida, por ser imperdonable en una mujer el no aceptar el matrimonio.

Así, la vi partir de mi vida. Mi corazón quedó inexorablemente roto de dolor. Y se casó, no quise asistir a la boda, porque sabia que no seria lo suficientemente fuerte para verla en brazos de otro sin arrebátasela y largarnos de ahí. Y cuando me casé, ella tampoco asistió. Sabia exactamente cómo se sentía.

Mi esposa, Sara, una buena mujer, se ganó mi cariño, pero no mi corazón. Para mala fortuna mía, de su primer embarazo tuvo gemelas niñas, eso me obligaba a seguir tratando de tener el varón que continuara la tradición. Un segundo intento con la misma suerte, me sentía fatal, porque interiormente anhelaba que esas hijas fueran de Abbie y no de Sara. Pero al poco tiempo perdió a la bebe.

Fue una tarde que llevé a Sara al pueblo, para comprar unas cosas, cuando nos cruzamos con Abbie y su esposo, ella iba junto a él. Se veía tan radiante, tan bella y por unos segundos nuestras miradas se cruzaron, un ramalazo de deseo y amor desesperado me inundaron por completo, ni él ni Sara se dieron cuenta, pero ambos nos volvimos a mirar al final.

Una semana después, fui al río, como antaño, y mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían.

Abbie, estaba ahí, como antes, sólo que mas hermosa, mas tentadora y sola. No necesitamos palabras, me acerqué a ella con lentitud, disfrutando de su imagen en mis ojos, donde quería que permaneciera por siempre. Y nos besamos, sus labios al tocar los míos, encendieron el fuego de nuestro amor. No estaba apagado, solo dormido, y ahora resurgía de una forma volcánica. Ahí, en ese lugar la hice mía. Ambos nos llenamos del otro, de su piel, de sus labios, de su amor. Esa noche y muchas otras, sólo pude pensar en Sara, en la manera cómo la hice mía. Una y otra vez evocaba esos increíbles momentos a su lado. Y así pasaron cuatro meses, donde no toqué a Sara en absoluto. Pero mi necesidad de Abbie era mucha, había probado el fruto prohibido y deseaba más.

En todo el día estuve distraído y por fin, en la noche, acostado en mi cama, ví como Sara, se cepillaba su pelo, lo había dejado crecer como Abbie, eso bastó para llenarme de un deseo urgente por poseerla, de sentir a Abbie en mis brazos. Esa noche le hice el amor a mi esposa de una manera diferente, porque no era con ella con quien estaba, era con Abbie.

Y un mes después, me confirmaba feliz que estaba embarazada. Eso no estaba bien, Abbie se enteró y se puso muy triste, cuando Quil y Joshua me ayudaron a verla de nuevo, ella tenia siete meses de embarazo.

-Billy, me voy-me dijo con su voz apenas en un susurro. Mientras yo me quedaba estático. Sin aliento y sin vida.

-¿Porqué?-le pregunte idiotizado.

-Porque no esta bien lo que hicimos, y yo, no puedo soportar verte con ella. Y ahora menos sabiendo que va a tener otro hijo tuyo ¿Como crees que me siento, con este hijo tuyo en mis entrañas, sabiendo que jamás va a poder estar a tu lado, como hijo legitimo? Me siento demasiado mal.-de nada valieron los ruegos y suplicas, incluso Joshua y Quil le prometieron ayudarla si lo necesitaba, ella dijo que lo pensaría.

Nació mi hijo y de Abbie, lo llamó Embry, Call, de apellido como el esposo de Abbie, para ese entonces Joshua, había abandonado a su esposa y el pequeño Sam, pero no dejó de ver a Abbie, por lo que las habladurías empezaron, Quil para acallarlas, también la frecuento, pero eso hizo que todo fuera peor.

Abbie iba con mi hijo al pueblo, Joshua la acompañaba, pues su esposo estaba algo enfermo. Yo iba con Sara a comprar unas refacciones para la camioneta, que andaba fallando. Al doblar una esquina, ambas mujeres casi chocan, Abbie, con mi hijo de meses. Que lo llevaba expuesto, y Sara con Jacob mi hijo de dos meses de nacido. Bastó una mirada de Sara al bebe para que se diera cuenta de todo. Nos miró a ambos con desprecio y se dio la vuelta, nadie dijo nada, sólo fui tras ella, iba tan molesta que al atravesar la calle no vio que un carro iba a toda velocidad, Sólo lo vio unos segundos antes, y aferró a mi hijo a sus brazos, el impacto no se hizo esperar, grité desesperado al verla en el suelo, con el bebe en brazos, al llegar a ella, vi con horror que ya estaba muerta, con los ojos abiertos y las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, mi hijo, no había sufrido daño alguno. Joshua iba a detener al chofer, cuando éste presa del pánico, trató de huir, en mi desesperación por detenerlo me enfrenté al carro, el golpe me dejó inconciente.

Cuando desperté, estaba en el hospital, Joshua estaba a mi lado.

-Mi hijo… Jacob-él me miró

-Esta sano y salvo, en casa de tu padre, con una nodriza.-Eso me recordó que Sara estaba… muerta. Pero algo no estaba bien, tenia una sensación extraña, lo que me hizo después de varios minutos darme cuenta de que no sentía las piernas.

Quil, que estaba junto a Joshua dijo apesadumbrado:

-Lo siento mucho Billy, los doctores dicen que tu lesión en la columna fue muy severa y… no podrás volver a caminar-sus palabras sonaron como balas en mi cerebro. Pero no te preocupes amigo, estamos contigo, lo que necesites, te ayudaremos.-murmuró sincero

-¿Y… Abbie?-pregunté con miedo. Quil volvió a responder-Ella se fue ayer, dejó a Embry con su… padre. Dijo que no podría vivir con esto. Que no la buscaras más.-Mis amigos sabían que esta vez era verdad. Y que jamás la volvería a ver.

Tenia que vivir con ese dolor por siempre, el saber que Sara lo supo, su dolor, el dolor de Abbie por la humillación y el accidente, lo único que me dejó para recordarla fue a nuestro hijo. Que con más dolor aún no podia reconocer como mío. Quil y Joshua a pesar de saber que podían meterse en muchos problemas me ayudaron.

Y ahora varios años después, heme aquí, invalido, sólo y con el enorme dolor de saber que mis hijos, son buenos amigos, y que ahora sospechan lo que son, pero Jacob jamás me ha preguntado. Y espero que nunca lo haga. Llevo demasiado dolor a cuestas, como para herir a mis hijos también. Y el temor de que el deshonor recaiga en mi hijo Jacob, así como recaería su odio en mi. Y eso no podría soportarlo. A veces el silencio mata más que las palabras, pero es preferible a lo que tendría que soportar, no solo yo, si no los que en su momento, se han visto involucrados.

* * *

**Bueno este fic concursó en otro foro. Debo decir que es una historia que salió de mi loca imaginación a ver que les parece.**

**Como siempre ya saben que sus reviews son muy importantes para mi, y que agradezco personalmente. No les cuesta ni un minuto y me hacen feliz, y me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

**besos**

**Bella Cullen H.**


End file.
